I Can't Stop Loving You
by drunk.monkey
Summary: Basically I'm taking a break from Jack Sparrow stories to write about anouther favorite character of mine....beginning's kinda slow but it does get better...Please review! NorryOC....just so you know....
1. I Should Have Stopped Her

Disclaimer: I dont own Potc or it's characters though I wish I had a smart enough mind to come up with them. I do own my character though and she's mine! I had enough brain to create her! Well, anyway on with the story.

_**Chapter 1 Not Who You Think I Am**_

He sat in front of the blazing fire in his office room, one leg lazily draped over the arm of the overstuffed chair, powdered wig, for once, discarded on the floor as if it were a peice of trash. Commadore James Norrington sat before his fire, greenish blue eyes staring as if he were trying to see beyond the ash and flames. A rum bottle clutched tightly in his right hand as it sagged toward the floor. This was'nt supposed to be him, not 15 years ago, he would never have choosen this life. Of course back then he had someone that he was sharing his life with. True he saw a little of her in Elizabeth, maybe thats what caused him to purpose later on. He never stopped caring, that what was wrong with him, he was never able to let go.

A breeze drifted in through the window, but he ignored it with a scowl. Rum always made him crabby and hateful towards anything that moved so much as an inch. How he had gotten to this state was beyond him, but he didnt like it. He hated thinking of her, the only innocent part in him. She was killed and all becuase some bloody pirate ship thought it funny to torture her. Suddenly images of her being thrown about and beaten entered his mind and he flinched inwardly. If only he had left with her, if he had told her that he loved her...

With sleep came memories, something he hated with all of his being. Why couldnt the bloody things leave him in peace? He felt his eyelids droop, the bottle slowly slide out of his hand as his grip loosened considerably. This was the side that people never saw, the drunken side, the side that was weakened whenever he thought of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wind and water crashed alongside her ship as it rocked and slammed over the waves, although she wasn't as bothered by it as she should have been. She was transfixed by the meer power the waves emmtied. Raw anger, which was exactly how she felt. She cursed herself for being a damned fool. She shouldnt have left, she shouldnt have walked away. But what choice did she have? It was either run or accept an arranged marriage, and if she ever did marry, it would be someone of her choosing. Her's. Not her parent's or the government's. Her's.

She glanced down at the orb in her hand, the inside of it swirling with vibrant colors. She knew what it meant, blackish brown colors meant severe trouble or anyone and everything. Purple was just as bad, although she never exactly figure out the rest of it. She just thought it beautiful to look at.

The door burst open, causing her head to jerk up and glance at the rain now pouring into her cabin. The wind had caused it. She jumped up and ran to the door to meet Miles, her first mate,

"How is she holdin' up?" She demanded,yelling over the wind and sea spray crashing on the ship. Miles leaned in the doorway to steady himself,

"Better then we thought ma'am! She ought to hold until we get 'er to port!" He hollared back, grinning that grin that crazy people do when they are happy. She smiled too and yanked the door shut as Miles ran off to secure some rigging. She pressed her back to the door and glanced around.The men could handle the ship fine, they had so far hadn't they? She slid down the rest of the door and landed on the floor with a soft thump, she pulled out the gold chain necklace she kept with her at all times and played with the golden ring with a diamond positioned on it, in her fingers. It was worn away because she palyed with it whenever she was bored, anxious or angry, the result? A worn ring on the end of her necklace. Great, that's exactly what every Captain needed, a frickin' ring.

Bitter tears ran down her face as she remembered his expression when she called to him. Demanding his attention. She was the one who ran, who bolted when he couldn't, who lived her life when he followed his father's choosen life as a Navy officer. She was a pirate now, someone who anwsered to her own bidding and didn't give a damn about anyone else but herself.

At least that's what she told herself.

(A/N: Allright, the first chapter was written at midnight so I hoped you guys liked it! I might need some help with Norrington's character because this is my first fic with just him...to an extent. Anyway, I'll take any help I can get, and if there are misspelled words, ignore them I don't have spell check. Ok! Enough rambling, leave a review if I should continue it because believe it or not I have a plot!)


	2. See Me Tomorrow?

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter!

(A/N: This chapter is slow and you might loose interest but it will get better as they get older!)

_**Chapter 2 See Me Tomorrow?**_

(This is in the past, he is about 10 years old)

James rested his elbow on the desk and his chin in his cupped hand as he stared at the window, he'd rather be anywhere then here. The sea just looked so inviting, the waves spilling on the exposed sand like fingers creeping up the beach. He wondered what it would be like just to sit there, stretched in the sand, with no cares, and definatly no more school.

A sudden rap on the desk caught his attention,

"Young Norrington! Pay attention!" He jumped at his sudden booming voice, he actually reacted by almost falling out of his chair. Mr.Dunken was a prim old man who had the voice of a dead ghost, the droaning quality which always put James to sleep, or at the least day dreaming which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. Although the dolt that Mr.Dunken seemed to be, he had an awfully loud voice when he choose to be.

"I was Sir!" He yelped, wow, even to him his voice seemed pathetic. Mr.Dunken sighed heavily,

"Your parents are not paying me to sit here and watch you daydream James! Pay attention!" He breathed harshly. James rolled his eyes inwardly at his comment as he walked off. Only two more hours and he could run to his tree and watch the sun set like he always did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He ran to his tree and sat under it, his hair no longer slicked back as it was when he was being homeschooled. He always came here to think, although he was only 8, he felt so much older. He had no friends because his parent's didnt want him hanging with the riff-raff. So great this life was turning out to be.

There was always something about the sea that calmed him, that made him feel like an actual kid. The purple hues and orange streaks blew across the sea, mirroring the colors that were made by the sun as it sank beneath his eyesight.

An apple flew out of nowhere, conking him hard on the head.

"Oi! What are you doing underneath my trees?!" A voice demanded above the leaves and branches. James moved out from beneath the tree and backed up, looking at it as if possessed. Then his face turned red with anger,

"Your tree!?" He yelled angrily, "This is my tree! Ever since I found it!" He whined. Then a body jumped from the tree and landed with a soft thud on the ground,

"Oh shut up." He, or rather, she snapped. James cocked his head slightly, he was startled that the voice had been a girls. She had a dress curled around her arm, with brown pants and a white shirt that seemed too big for her. She cocked a hip, resting her weight on on leg,

"What's your name?" She asked, eyeing him. James scowled at her,

"None of your business." He retorted bitterly, this was his tree, not her's. She raised an eyebrow,

"Ok fine. Don't need to be so rude. Just a question." James rolled his eyes,

"My name is James." He said, looking at her. She turned back around to face him,

"James? Oh, I've heard of you!" She exclaimed, walking up to him. He looked intrigued,

"Really? What's your name?" He asked her back, she wasn't all so bad. She looked rather pleased,

"Kara." She said, smiling. He smiled as well. She glanced around, suddenly tense,

"I uh...I have to go!" She yelped and ran off. James shook his head, _Good riddence, now I can have my tr_ee.But as he started towards the tree, a sudden impluse shot through him and he ran after Kara, he grabbed her arm and she whirled around,

"What?" She asked paniced. James suddenly heard himself blurt it out,

"Would you meet me here tomorrow?" She seemed shocked and she glanced around,

I...uh...sure! Let me go!" She yelled and James released his grip and stood shock still. His lip curled, why did he do that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara slammed her back against the door as she entered her house; squeezing her eyes shut, praying that no one was still awake. She gingerly set one foot before the other and began her descend up the stairs. She still had her arm curled around the dress that she had worn today. She had snuck off when the class was done and ran to the tree. Or rather his tree, she could tell that he had no friends. She couldnt see why, he seemed...nice...enough. She shrugged and ascended the stairs quietly, she reached the top and tip toed across her parents room, but this time she wasn't so lucky.

"Miss Kara Destler!" Her mother's voice shouted, Kara paused like a deer in the headlights. She groaned and entered the room,

"Hi mom." She said, grinning inocently. Her mother was the esact opposite however,

"Where have you been? It's dark out!" Her mother raged, exagerating her point. Kara inwardly sighed heavily,

"I was just-"

"Nevermind! In bed. Now!" She snapped and Kara all too quickly abliged.

Kara ran in her room and closed the door and flung the dress on her bed. She crossed the room and lept onto the windowsill like a cat and gazed out over the ocean. She hated this, if it were'nt for her dad she would leave. He was the one who didn't yell at her if she decided to stay out a little later then she intended. He actually took her on the ship and taught her the minor things, sailing, tieing down the ropes and steering the ship. She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes, succombing to sleep.

(A/N: Ok guys, I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring but I needed to introduce the characters and stuff like that. Yes, I used Destler from Phantom of the Opera, I love that last name. I story does get exciting for those who do like Norry! Next chapter is set in her teen years. Thanks for reading this so far!)


	3. Stick Fight!

Disclaimer: I dont own it...simple enough...

_**Chapter 2 Stick fight!!**_

"Stop it!" Kara yelled, dodging a swipe that would have taken her head off. James twirled as Kara moved again, trying to strike him. She held the stick in front of her as they stopped. James faced her and they both panted heavily, she had a wicked grin on her face,

"Oh come on James. Surley after all of these years of training together you can beat a girl!" She taunted, James rolled his eyes and cocked his head,

"Well I dont see you attacking me first." He snapped. Kara stepped back as James advanced on her, her feet moving in a circle as she blocked his attempt. He laughed and whacked her on the side with the stick, meaning that he had gotten her. She grumbled and whacked him on the leg with her foot,

"You're supposed to let the girl win you idiot!" She yelled. James swished his head so his hair brushed to the side of his face. She stood over him, hands on her hips. James laughed,

"You think I'm going to let you win? You told me that I could'nt beat you! I wanted to prove you wrong...so I did. HA!" He stuck his tounge out at her. Kara scowled,

"Oh shut up. I let you win because I wanted to end the stupid fight." She told him sarcastically. James suddenly lurched at her, causing her to topple backwards and onto the soft grass. They were under their tree, they had finally agreed to spilt ownership of it. The sun was just not setting a vibrant orange with a hue of puprle and it was casting dark shadows on the teens as they wrestled. Kara pushed up with her knees and James was semi- lifted off of her and she squirmed out from under him. James grabbed her foot as she tried to crawl away, and grabbed her shoulders and they ended up rolling down the hill to the base.

"You stupid bloody man!" Kara snarled as they stopped rolling. She was under him, trying to push him off of her. She grunted and kicked her legs,

"Let me up!" SHe demanded, her eyes full of fire. James stuck his knees on either side of her leg and pinned her wrists to the ground using his hands. James looked around thoughtfully,

"Not until you say I won fair and square." She wriggled some more, but didn't move, no way was she gonna tell him that.

"No." She snapped. James bent his head towards hers,

"Then I'm not gonna be able to do it." He mocked her.

Inwardly, Kara was laughing her ass off. She couldnt believe that James actually thought she would give in. For all the time that they had spent together, she thought he would know that she was not the woman to be messed with. Especially pinned under him, which wasm't so bad. She put her mask on anger back on,

"Get off me or I will make you." She hissed. James laughed,

"Yeah right. You can't-" Kara instantly shoved her upper strength up as soon as she felt him relax. He ended up falling on his side and she jumped up. She jumped just out of his reach as he tried to grab her foot.

"Nu uh uh." She teased, wagging a finger. James rolled on his back and looked at the sea.

"Fine. You win." Kara stepped next to him and pumped a fist in the air,

"See? I always win." She told him and plopped next to him, looking at the sea as he was. He sat up and glanced at her, a sudden thought entered his brain,

"Kara?" She closed her eyes,

"Mmm-hmm?" She asked, drowsily. James glanced back over at the sea,

"You know how there's a ball I have to go to right?" He asked. Kara lazily opened her eyes,

"Yes? Which entitles..." She quizzed, slowly moving her head from left to right, eyeing his suspiciously. James' heart pounded in his throat, he didn't know her anwser.

"Well, I have the honor of taking a guest to this wonderful...event." She laughed, he smiled a little too,

"Are you asking me to attend this stupid thing?" James leaned back on his palms in the grass, rasing his chin,

"I suppose...that is if you want to accompany me." He exagerated. Kara sat up,

"Accopmany? Now well all these big words I suppose I have no choice but to accept!" She told him, waggling an eyeborow teasingly. James laughed,

"So..is that a yes?" Kara smiled softly, she wanted nothing more then to go with him, but she would have to sneak out. Eh, what the heck?

"If I must." James grinned and looked at her, something inside of him stirred, he had a sudden impulse to kiss her. To tell her he loved her, ever since he saw her. But knowing her character, she would be supprissed beyond belief. But she was so beautiful, her eyes were the best thing about her. Despite her mood, her eyes always told him the truth. Wheither she was happy, sad or angry or about anouther million emotions. She suddenly looked up causing James to shake his head to clear his thoughts,

"I have to go. When is the lovely ball?" She asked in a hurry, standing up. James stood up as well, he was well accomstumed to this by now.

"In a couple days. Just meet me here at eight o clock." He told her. She nodded and smiled,

"I'll be here." She promised, and ran off, leaving James to watch after her.


	4. Kiss Me

Disclaimer: OK! I did not event Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters! Altugh the unfamiler names are my characters! YAY! **glances around** I really need to get off of the caffine, well TALLYHO!! Oh and sorry that I forgot to mention that Kara and James are about 17, 18 now…which ever you prefer…eh anyway…

_**Chapter 4 Kiss Me**_

James rolled his eyes up at the celing as his mother straightened his suit for the dance.

"You look so handsome!" She cooed. James griamced at the thought of his mother calling him cute. He had always prefered rugged or handsome. She stepped back and surveyed her son. She clasped her hands together and smiled,

"I'm so excited. I just wish you had choosen someone other then Kara to go with you." She sighed heavily as if it were killing her to say it. James shook his head in aggravation,

"Mother, I already told you. I'm taking Kara because I want to. They said I could take anyone I want." His mother flustered and padded over to him and stood in front of him before the mirror,

"Oh James, it's just that you could have done so much better!" She tried to explain in the nicest way possiable. Even with that remark, she thought she was being too nice about the whole thing. Something in James flared at the remark and he backed up a step, suddenly feeling he was too close for comfort to his mother,

"Actually, I couldn't have done better if I even tried! There's no one is this town I'd rather go with then Kara." He snorted defensivley. His mother sighed yet again with agravation,

"Well that Brittany girl down the way seemed very keen to going!" James pinched his nose up, eh would give Brittany the curtiosy of saying that he thought was indeed beautiful, but there was only one thing she was "keen" about and that angered James more then anything. Besides, that wasn't what he wanted from anyone at all. At least, that's not what he wanted until he was sure she loved him back.

"As I've said before, my choice is Kara. I thought you would be happy!" He tried, hoping his mother would for once agree with him. She paused in messing with the vase and the flowers.

"Sweetheart, I am happy. But Kara isn't from the greatest family-" James suddenly turned on his mother, no one was going to talk about Kara that way unless he didn't hear it,

"I don't care about her bloodlines! I don't care that she hasn't got as much money as we do! I don't care and I'm taking her to the ball." With that he stormed out of the house, leaving his flustered looking mother behind him and walked directly to the tree, which was difficult seeing as the shoes he was wearing weren't made for the kind of walking he had to endure. He reached the tree and paused under it, looking everywhere for her. She had to be there, it was nearly meeting time. He clasped his hands behind his back and stared at the ground. Butterflies were flying non-stop in his stomach and he was so nervous his hands were getting clammy.

But there she was, a true vision. She had her hair pulled up into a bun nearly on top of her head and only a few loose strands curled around her face softly. Her emerald green eyes shining as she smiled at him, walking up the hill. She was wearing a deep purple Victorian dress with a low cut v-neck, showing a small amout of cleaveage due to the corset that was sucking all of the air out of her lungs. The lace around the sleeves and bottom of the dress was black and around her neck was a stunning purple amulet. (A/N: Sorry, the description is kinda bad, these aren't my strong points) James gaped her mouth at her, drinking in the beauty that was Kara Destler.

"You look..." Kara's face flushed,

"Stupid? I know-" He cut her off by suddenly blurting out,

"Ravishing!" He concluded. She blushed a little as she approached him. Kara looked at the ground nervously.

"In all honesty I feel so stupid." She admitted quietly. James shook his head and placed a curled index finger under her chinand lifted her chin up so she had to look into his eyes.

"You look amazing." He told her sincerly. He mean't it. He never thought she would look like this, he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. Her eyes glittered as she stared into his,

"Thank you. Should we go now?" She asked after a little hesiatation. She could have stayed there all night, looking into those eyes. James cleared his throat and offered him arm,

"Ma'dam?" He asked proplerly, she laughed a he felt the air change around her a little, loosening her up. She smiled and accepted his arm,

"C'mon Romeo, we have a ball to go to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Kara entered the grounds where the Ball was taking place. It was in a garden type area and she looked all around her, admiring the handsome decorations, the vases full of blooming flowers, the garden at the center drawing almost all of the attetion. The women stood in groups as they talked, elegant wine glasses in their hands, waiting for the men to ask them to dance. Couples swept across the floor elagantly as the orchestra played the music. Kara felt the lump in her throat rise even higher as she watched all of this unfold. James felt her grow nervous and clapped and hand down on her small one in comfort, she relaxed and smiled at him. They walked off to join a group of men and the ladies at their arms. Although to Kara they seemed utterly bored. James approached the men, one turned in supprise and clapped him on the should grinning brightly,

"James! So glad you could make it! Haven't seen you around the harbor latley." The man said, he was handsome in his own way Kara supposed, he seemed nice enough. James shook his head smiling,

"Haven't been able to go there! Father hasn't had a need of me there right now. Oh, my apologies, Burtrant, this is Kara Destler." He introduced Kara proudly, making her blush. The man named Burtrant bent forward and gently took Kara by the hand and kissed the top of her hand.

"It is a pleasure Miss Destler." He said smoothly, he directed her attetion to the woman on his left, she stepped forward smiling brightly,

"This is Carmen Leighy." He told her, the girls inclined their heads smiling as James and Burtrant talked about the piers and odd commadities like that. Finally, having lost interest in their conversation, Burtrant and James asked Carmen and Kara to dance. Kara and Carmen glanced at eachother, Kara leaned forward to whisper in her ear,

"I can't dance!" Carmen smiled and whispered back,

"Watch me. You will do fine." James encouranged Kara out onto the floor and swept her in a circular motion around him. She felt the whisps of her dress brush her ankle and she smiled. James placed one hand on her waist and took her other hand. She glanced at Carmen who lifted a part of her dress and stepped to her right. Kara did the same, only not as elegant. James smiled,

"Don't be so nervous. You're doing fine." He told her. She barely smiled at his words as she tried to keep up. Without much success. She finally memorized the pattern and began to regain grace.

"I'm not exactly this proper. I'd rather be fighting with you in my pants!" She hissed. James shook his head,

"Well, if it is any consiquence, you are doing much better. Twirl." He reminded her and she did. Moving gracefully once again and curitsying to James as he bowed and the music stopped. James extended his hand and she took it.

"Are we leaving?" She asked hopefully. When she was dancing, emotions fluttered in her heart like they never had before. He didn't ask anouther woman to dance with him. He asked her. No one had ever done that, even so much as approach her in the street on a daily basis. The contact she had with him when they were dancing was insationable, but as she thought more and more about it, the more she wanted to see what his lips would feel like upon her own.

They moved past the crowd and made for the exit, James didn't exactly feel like dancing anymore, or even talking with Burtrant, the closest thing he had to a friend. all he could think about was Kara. The way she moved, the way she smiled at him like she smiled at no other. As they got older, he had only fallen more and more in love with her. he brushed past a couple and turned right, making sure Kara was still follwing him. He had to do it before he lost his nerve.

He stopped and pulled Kara into a corador where no one was looking. He stared deep into her eyes,

"Kara. I have to ask you something." He told her. She looked concerned, she didn't know what it was, but she didn't think it would be good. Kara shrugged,

"Go ahead." She pushed, her voice light. She couldn't help if her throat was tight. James grabbed the back of her head gently, staring her right in the eyes,

"Kiss me." He told her. Kara's heart pounded in her chest as he told her those words. She suddenly met his lips, as if she were a robot, but there was nothing about the kiss that was robotic. She felt her hands go up to his face it to her as he kissed her and as she returned it. The moment literally happened in the blink of an eye and Kara's heart felt as it was about to burst through her chest.

James felt her lips come to his and he kissed her first, praying that she wouldn't back away from him. But she didn't, in fact she had only returned it and his gut was no longer twisted and strained from his nerves of asking her to do this.

He thought he could kiss her forever.

(A/N: Oh my God! This chapter was kinda hard to write because there were more things I wanted to put in there but I didnt have the time. One day I will fix the chapters, but that will be when I finsih the story. The kissing part was kinda sappy, but i tried to write to the best of my bloody abilities so yeah. I hope you keep reviewing and reading!!!)


	5. Tell Me You Love Me

Disclaimer: I dont own it...

Dedication: Uh, I guess to my 2 reviews so far! Thanks you guys! It gives me warm fuzzys! Eh, well anyway, on with the story! Oh, and a head's up, this chapter is sad...yeah...dont hurt me!! cowers

_**Chapter 5 Tell Me You Love Me!**_

After the Ball, James could barley stay away from Kara and her to him. They had played like immature teenager's under their tree, kissing when they could and always acting responsible when in front of the adults and important people. But unfortunatly, something this wonderful, can't last. Kara ran home after horseback riding with James and stopped on her front porch, grinning wildly. She had just won the race that they had set up, partly because James believed he could beat Kara at anything and she, being her stubborn and pig headed self, disagreed and they had raced to a river where they laughed and swam in the river's cool waters. She had splashed James with some water as they tried to dunk eachother, but like another teenager, they grew tired and dried off. But James pulled something out of his pant's pocket and held it up for Kara to see,

It's not much. In fact it was all I could afford, but this is for you." He told her, bowing his head and they both looked at it. It was a small gold ring with a diamond perched on the top. Kara's eye's shined as she took it getnly from him. She felt her breathing grow heavier and she played with it. He smiled and glanced around,

"We had better go." He whispered. She kissed him on the lips. It was a brief exchange, but it would tide James over until he saw her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara opened the door gently and stepped inside, using the light footsteps she used when she was a child. But, she wasn't exactly lucky anymore and her mom barbarded her at the door,

"Come with me. We have things to discuss." She told her briskly, the hem of her dress rustling as they brushed to the overly decorated living room. Her father was standing at the fireplace looking very somber. He met her gaze and let her see the breifest of smiles. She hesitated,

"What's this all about?" She asked, sitting down when Mrs.Destler provided a chair for her. She took a seat across from her daughter, her father stayed in the corner. She eyed him but let the suspicion drop.

"We have to talk. Honey, we are suddenly very low on our money income. And you know as well as I do that when a woman comes of age, they marry." Kara raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes in confusion,

"I'm not following." She said. Marriage? What was this all about? Wait...money income...she jumped up from her chair,

"No. No I won't!" She yelled, face turning red. She would never marry a man who wasn't James. She loved him with all of her heart. Her mother's eyes shown slight sorrow for her, hell her father wouldn't even look at her. Mrs.Destler stood and grabbed her daughters hands in her own,

"Honey, listen to me. We are running very low on money. Barely making it by. Your father met a very respectable man when he was travling who has a son and needs to be married. He is willing to pay a heafty randsom." She tried to explain to her. Kara's eyes were darting from the floor to her mother to her father and back to the floor. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, so hard in fact it hurt, she could feel it rising in her throat.

"I won't." She refused. Unless it was James, on this matter she wouldn't budge. She would run away if she had to. She would not be caged by this. Her father finally spoke, but not to her advantage,

"It wouldn't be for long. We need the money, the supplies are running low and we need this. We don't have a choice Kara." She shook her head. What would James say?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James entered his home calling around,

"Mom? Dad? I'm back!" He yelled, searching the house. He finally found them in the living room, with anouther man with a powdered wig and expensive suit. He inclined his head at James once and returned his gaze to James' parents. His mother looked as if she had been crying and his father said nothing as James entered,

"What's wrong with mother?" He asked, starting towards her. His father, held up his hand and James was still.

"We have reached an agreement. You are to be married to the Governer's daughter in order to bring peace between us. As you are well aware of, we must do this to ensure that we are both on the same page." James furrowed his eyebrow, arranged marriage? He glared at his father,

"You want me to marry his daughter as a peace offering?!" He demanded, getting angry now. His father didn't flinch,

"We have ship's ready to attack this...town if need be. We haven't been able to agree and this is the only way to save your family and your...home." The Governer responded bravley. James looked between his father and the Governer,

"So, if I do this...Port Vincent will be free from any attack?" The Governer nodded. James looked at the floor, this would break Kara's heart. Could he do it? Stare her in the eyes and tell her he was engaged to anouther woman? He loved her more then anyone could fathom and to do this, he would never be with her. He would never hear her laugh, see her smile, kiss her lips, hold her. All he would have his memories, and he knew that wouldn't be enough to sustain him. A lump rose in his throat and he held back the tears forming in his eyes. This would be the hardest thing he would have to do. He wondered,

"Couldn't someone else do this?" His mother's violent choke caught his attention and he glanced at her, he was shaking her head furiously,

"We are the most powerful family here! No one else would suffice!" She managed to sob out between gasps. James' world swirled around him, only mere minutes ago he was kissing Kara and holding her. She was his world, he didn't know how he could marry someone he didn't know.

He was torn. Choose his city, the people and their way of life? Or choose Kara, his world and his way of life. James closed his eyes to conceal his tears, he reached a decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara craned her neck to see if he was still coming. He said he would be there, he said he would meet her. He walked up the hill, a very pale expression on his face. She looked taken back, but ran to him nonetheless,

"James! I have terriable news!" She yelled, grabbing his front coat collar. She looked completly out of character, she looked as if she had been crying. He grabbed her arms to straighten her out so she had to look at him,

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned and glad for the moment to talk about something else then rather what he had to say. Kara sank on the hill and drew her knees to her chest, putting her head on them,

"I...I'm engaged!" She spultered out. Her shoulder's were shaking as she tried to conceal her tears and take deep breaths. James kneeled beside her and grabbed her hands. She didn't look at him. He looked at the grass, trying to come up with something to say, but his brain wasn't working, and the fact that his heart was pounding relentlessly into his throat wasn't exactly helping. His just hung his head,

"It turns out that my fate was no better." Her glistening eyes met his, she looked horror stricken,

"You are too?" She gasped, searching his face as if to see the humor in his announcement. There was none. James sat back,

" Worse, as it turns out. It's a lose-lose situation. I have to accept it." He told her, voice filled to the brim with remorse. She stared at him, mouth open in a slight gape.

"What do you mean by you having to accept it?" She asked, voice tre,bling slightly. He had never seen her like this, she was weak and it unsettled him.

"It is either accept, or run." Kara laughed, but it was a harsh laugh, one that sent shivers down James' spine,

"You're actually considering doing the marriage?!" She hissed. Her eyes suddenly cold and no longer compassionate. James returned the stare, he'd have to tell her in an icy tone.

"I can't just walk out and leave these people to protect themselves! If I don't, Port Royal will invade our town. For some years we have been threatened and if I can stop it then I will!" He practically yelled at her, he wanted her to understand. She didn't flinch and stared at him,

"You'll marry someone else then?" She retorted acidly, no longer meeting his entense gaze. James drew back, when she closed a door, there was no opening it. James snorted,

"Not by choice." She shook her head,

"You're choosing it aren't you?" She snapped, looking at him for the first time like she didn't trust him. James closed his eyes as if he were in pain, she sensed his irratation. She lightened up,

"Maybe I'll marry too. So I could stay here and when my husband is asleep.." James caught her gaze,

"No. You can't marry someone you don't love just to be near me. Besides, I'm going to Port Royal. We'll be seperated." Kara shook her head viciously,

"No. My finace' is in Port Royal as well! If I could just-" James' eyes drew dark like Kara's had once been,

"NO! I forbid this!" The only way to keep her safe was to get her angry. To get her to leave, she would be happier on a ship sailing somewhere anyday. She jumped up,

"Forbid?!" She yelled, outraged, no one talked to her like that. Especially James, of all people! What was he thinking?! "I'll do what I want, when I wan't!" James jumped up as well but turned his back on her,

"I can't let you do this." He said, face reddened. Kara layed a hand on his shoulder,

"Tell me you love me." She said softly, almost in an unaudiable whisper.

Oh God he wanted to. But to have her hear that would mean that she would get married to someone just to be with him. Kara loved her freedom, and James' wasn't about to have it taken away from her. He loved her more then life itsself, but his duty was important. If he said yes, he did love her, she wouldn't be free and happy. He had to remain silent so she would get the hint, and run. James closed his eyes, and waited.

Kara's lower lip trembled, her brain felt like it was close to bursting and her eyes had the hardest time staying dry. Her hand quavered as she rested it on his shoulder. He wasn't saying anything, she tried again.

"Tell me you love me." She told him again, hoping he would say he did. But no anwser came. She slowly removed her hand and backed away. She couldn't believe it, and her heart pounded a mile a minute. "Everything you said to me...every word was a lie?" She whispered, absolutly horrified.

It took every ounce of self control James had to keep himself quiet and under control. He knew thought he would have to do this. Of course he loved her, but he couldn't let her throw her life away. For him.

"WhatI fool I have been."She cursed herself quietly, she began to run off, but she stopped and faced his back,

"I wish you and your new wife all the happiness you deserve." She hissed through grit teeth. James turned around just as she bolted off. James hung his head, seeing the few tear drops, leak into the grass and dissappear.

(A/N: Ok, this isn't as good as I wanted it to turn out, but one day I'll fix it to my liking and I'll notify my readers! Thanks for sticking with me this long!)


	6. Watch That Ship

Disclaimer: Uhhh…..see the previous chapters…

Dedication: To (fill in the names) Thanks 4 reviewing!!

_**Chapter 6 Watch That Ship**_

James went home, feeling horriably empty inside. It hadn't even been an hour and he didn't want to do anything. But as he passed his house, one of the servants caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder,

"Pardon me Mr.Norrington." He said briskly, James whipped around,

"What?" He snapped. He immeaditly felt guilty about it, "I'm sorry, what was it?" The man looked around,

"Your father sent me. He wants you at the house." James began to turn away, but he caught sight of Kara at a ship, talking with a man. James crouched low and the servant followed him, unsure if he should or not.

"Sir!" He called out, James sushed at him and he crouched beside him. James watched Kara and he just barely made out the conversation. Kara was apparently flustered,

"Look, I don't bloody care that you don't want women on the ship, but I have money and I seriously think you should reconsider." She snapped. James crouched even lower and began to crawl forward, trying to get a better look and as to hear better.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but my captain doesn't allow women!" She waved a bag full of coins in his face, James shook his head, that was all she had.

"I think you'll reconsider." She told him smartly. The man looked between Kara and the ship a dozen times,

"Besides, I know you're the captain, and I believe you know my father. He wouldn't like it if you said no to me, would he?" The man huffed and shook his head,

"Come along. Where will your stop be ma'am?" He asked, beginning to walk away. Kara followed him,

"Where ever you will take me." She sounded cold, like it wasn't her voice. James glanced at his butler,

"You owe me a favor, do you not?" The man thought, then he slowly nodded,

"Yes. Why sir?" James pointed to the ship that Kara was getting on.

"I want you to follow that ship. I want to know where it goes, what it does, and especially what happens to Kara." He said sternly. The butler looked between James and the ship a couple times, he finally pointed to the ship,

"That ship?" He questioned, making sure he was clear. James nodded, watching as the ship began to pull out of the harbor. The butler nodded his head,

"How often do you wish for a report?" James looked at the ground and turned his eyes up in thought,

"Every week. Or whenever you learn information about her whereabouts." He concluded, he wouldn't be with her, but he would be able to know that she was ok, that she was safe. He stood once he was sure that she couldn't possiably see the bank from where she was. So did the butler,

"I shall do my best, Sir." He added staring at the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara leaned on the railing as the ship pulled away from the harbor, looking at her old home. Her parents knew she would not return. She had told them that she wouldn't accept the marriage and she ran. It was her only option, of course it didn't help that James didn't love her like she thought he did. He seemed like it to her, like he cared like no one else. She closed her eyes and one tear squeezed out from under her eyelash and fell on the railng. She looked back up and saw James, staring after the ship. A sudden fire burned deep within her heart, how dare he go to the shore and watch her leave. Probebly couldn't wait till she had gone so he could go running to his fiance'. She glared at him, her breathing was suddenly quick and shorter then it had been. She turned her back on the railing, on her old home…on James.

She glanced around the ship, watching the men work. She suddenly felt very out of place, like she didn't belong. She looked down, and saw something that made her heart skip a beat. She had, tied around her neck, the gold ring on a chain. She ripped it off and twirled back around to face the swirling blues below her. She held it over the railing, prepared to drop it and watch it sink, out of her sight taking all of the memories with it.

But she couldn't. She couldn't drop it; her hand wouldn't let it go. Her heart beat faster as she tried to will herself to drop it. One slip of the hand, just one, maybe two fingers would do it. But she just couldn't. No matter how much he had hurt her, she couldn't let go of him that easily. She had loved him more then anything else in the world. She would have thrown her life away, just to be near to him. She drew in a sharp breath and clutched the ring to her chest. This wasnt how she expected things to be, she never would have wanted this to happen to her and James. She looked at the water and saw memories in them instead, expecially those of the Ball and the river where they had swam. When he seemed like he he loved her...

She shook her head and slipped the ring back over her neck, maybe she could sell it for some money, right now she needed to get to know the cremembers and find some pants and a shirt instead of this hateful dress and bloody corset.

(A/N: Ok, this chapter is shorter then my others, but I wanted to get the story kind of moving on and I have all of these ideas floating around my head so yeah...I'm thinking I might do something drastic. I think the story will end when DMC takes place and Norrington comes into the picture...but it will be sad...just a warning to you guys!)


	7. Is It Really You?

_**Chapter 8 Is It Really You?**_

James walked aboard the Interceptor's Pride, hands clasped behind his back and his chin raised a notch higher then it usually was. At least capturing Jack Sparrow would get his mind off of Kara and the letter. He did find it rather odd that his servant just dropped a letter off like that without staying to see if he would need comforting. He shook his head and walked to the wheel,

"Men! Up the anchor and get this ship moving!" He commanded, his first mate began shouting orders and he watched as they scurried about the deck, drawing up the anchor and tying the rigging and things of that sort. As they pulled out of the bay, he marvled at how fast the Interceptor's Pride was moving this afternoon, the wind blew a gentle breeze around the deck and he leaned on the railing, watching the waves and smirking at how he would finally have Captain Jack Sparrow behind bars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara narrowed her eyes at the oncoming ship,

"Can't the buggars leave us in peace? Jack told me that they didn't-" She paused and rolled her eyes,

"I actually trusted Jack, Miles would you slap me?" She asked, and Miles shrugged and slapped her across the face, she glared at him,

"Not that hard!" She snapped, Miles looked sorry,

"Sorry but you told me too!" He protested, then looked at the ship,

"We're not running are we?" Kara huffed and placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow,

"Course not, then we'd be cowards and I really don't need that on my record so…we will fight. How much gun powder do we have left?" She questioned, glancing around her eyes wide as she thought about their chances. Miles raised his eyes on thought,

"About enough for 4 cannon fires. That wont be enough to beat a Navy ship like that Kara!" Kara raised her hand, thinking,

"Well, it seems that we're going to have to use our swords more then anything doesn't it?" The woman next to Kara nodded,

"We could weaken the ship and use extra materials, to confuse them and some crew members can swing over and ambush them when they least expect it." Kara smiled and nodded at her,

"That's it! That's exactly what we'll do. Men! And in this case some ladies, 6 need to stay over here and man the guns while the rest ambush the ship in confusion! Any volunteers?" She hollared, only 2 raised their hands and Kara walked down the steps and picked 2 men that rolled their eyes saying that they never get to do anything fun and they had the rest of the plan figured out. Kara grinned widly as the vessel approached and traded glances with Miles. They would definatly win this one…

The ship approached and Kara's crew fired the cannons, sending wood flying off of the Navy ship and smoke began to fill the air. She rose her sword in the air,

"FIRE AGAIN!" She yelled, and the crew fired again while the remaining climbed ropes and situated themselves and prepared to swing. Kara grabbed one of her own and looked at the men in the ropes and nodded. They swung aboard the ship and landed on the deck, rushing the Navy men and clashing swords. Kara cut one man down and nudged him with her foot,

"Is this really the best that they've got nowadays?" She muttered under her breath and ducked as a sword flew over her head. She turned and faced her attacker who looked like the Captain. He wore a powdered wig and a blue overcoat, his face looked oddly familer to her, but she shrugged it off and blocked as he swung at her.

James looked at the pirate before him and he almost paused, which would have meant dismemberment of his head. She looked, like a part of his past. She had dark brown hair and…green eyes? No, no it couldn't be her; Kara was dead! She looked at him with pure hattred he noticed,

"What? You didn't have anything better to do then come pester me?" She snapped, James raised an eyebrow and moved back as she stepped forward,

"Obviously not considering the fact that its my job." He snapped back, she smiled, and he noticed that she had silver on her teeth.

"Ah, so the sea will be rid of murerous pirates, aye?" She questioned, she had definatly been around Jack too long, she smiled like it and it was beginging to creep him out.

"That's the general idea, yes." He snorted, but then he noticed a small ring, flapping about her chest as they fought back and forth. It looked like the one he had given Kara…

"Kara…" He whispered, completely forgetting the fact that he was fighting a pirate. She seized her moment and knocked him to the ground, snatching her small pocket knife and putting it to his throat,

"Call your men off of mine." She growled, as she placed the blade even tighter against his throat. He just stared at her, his Kara was alive, and a pirate like she had always wanted.

"Do it now!" She demanded even angrier this time, James sighed,

"CEASE!" He yelled, once then twice and they all stopped, Kara looked around and smiled,

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?'' She taunted, she gripped his collar and pressed the blade against his throat again. They stood and looked around,

"Now, send your men back the way they came and you'll stay with me." She hissed, James glanced at her,

"Now why would I do that?" Kara rolled her eyes and with one swift movement, she had her pistol cocked and aimed at his head,

"Because I think you value your life and so does the Governer you work for." James looked at her,

"Kara, Kara don't do this." She stared at him. It wasn't him, and even if it was she wouldn't care because he was married and she was out of his life and her's him. Those eyes did look familer, but he left her heart broken and she would be damned if she took him back. She narrowed her eyes,

"Don't you address me like that." She ordered, her heart had succedded in pounding in her throat. James turned to her,

"Kara its me. It James, don't you remember?" He pleaded, he was pleading her to remember. She stared at him spectically, looking him up and down,

"You're trying to trick me. You're not James, I don't even know a James." She retorted acidly. Those words struck James as hard as if he had just received a hard blow across the cheek. She didn't know a James? How could she say that? But if that was so then why was she still wearing his ring that he had given her? The crew was now looking back and forth between the two, emmensly confused. Miles knocked a man to the ground and stepped forward,

"Kara? What's going on?" He asked, cautiously looking between a pissed off looking Kara and a weak looking…James? Kara pointed her pistol at his head,

"Call your men off." She snapped. James wouldn't give in,

"You stole my tree." He tried, her chest heaved and she reguarded him,

"Call your men off." She repeated. James shook his head, resolution in his eyes,

"We danced at the ball, we kissed there as well Kara please!" She suddenly sprang to life, and hit him with the butt of her pistol on his head, and he dropped like a cannon ball. She wiped the forming tears from her eyes and stared at him, how dare he remind her of those times. He was mocking her. She turned to the Navy men,

"Go tell your Governer that we have Commador Norrington prisoner and we wont let him go until we receive a heafty payment." She snapped. The men nodded and began to move. Kara turned to Miles,  
"Help me get him down below." She said and they picked him up, Kara struggling under the weight a little more then Miles was. They set him in the cell and Kara locked the cell door and leaned on the bars, staring at James. Miles noticed her and looked at her with compassionate eyes,

"He's the man from your past, isnt he?" Kara turned to him and sighed heavily,

"I'm not sure, I'm hoping he's not or this is going to get a lot harder."


End file.
